A vehicle such as a car has various functions capable of providing a more stable and comfortable traveling state for a user in addition to a function as a moving means. An engine and a transmission as core driving components of the vehicle have been developed to be electronically controlled, and further a variety of components of the vehicle were digitized or have been developed to be digitized.
Meanwhile, a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission is rapidly increased for smoothly and easily traveling under heavy traffic conditions in downtown. When a driver sets a desired shift range using a shift lever, the shift range set by the driver is transferred to a TCU (Transmission Control Unit) for performing control of the transmission and various control units, so that the control units control supply and cut-off of power when the vehicle is started and electrically control setting and releasing of another shift range and a reverse shift range in the shift range set during traveling of the vehicle.
Such a shift range switch for a vehicle is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1158612 and U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 20070261509.
The shift range switch for a vehicle according to the related art may be inconvenient in that a driver changes a transmission to a parking range in a state in which a knob is set to be at a parking position when restarting a vehicle. In addition, there is a problem in that the shift range switch has a complicated structure and an increased size since the shift range switch has a motor and gearings for automatically adjusting the position of the knob in order to resolve the above inconvenience.